


All Our Days

by pronnpto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: EmetWoL Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: True love spans across eons and incarnations. Once upon a time, Hades loved Azem. Now, Emet-Selch loves his archnemesis, The Warrior of Light. These are some of the stories of their love scattered across time and space.This is a collection for EmetWol week! I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	1. Day One: Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be a series of short drabbles for Emetwol week. My goal is to finish all seven prompts within the week! If I don't, I will come back and finish it eventually.
> 
> [Here](https://imgur.com/a/Ceuz9kG) are some visual references for my Azem as well as my WoL.

The bed creaks as Asteria rolls over, tugging the blankets closer. She snores softly, her blue hair a mess of knots and tangles, and a thin line of drool running down her chin. Yet as Hades lays next to her, lazily tracing circles onto her bare skin, he couldn’t help but be entranced. The typically loud, bright, and occasionally obnoxious personality was replaced with a peaceful, quiet one. This was a side of Azem that only _he_ was privy to.

And he loved knowing that.

A groan escaped Asteria’s lips as she shifted, stretching her arms above her head as her shoulders popped with a _crack_. Her eyes opened slowly, and as Hades met her mismatched green and purple eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. The scars that marred her pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb, and he reached forward to gently run his thumb along them. He started with the long, ragged gash across her nose before moving his way down to the one along her lip. She smiled groggily at him as she slowly awoke.

“G’morning,” she mumbles, leaning into his touch, “did you sleep well?” Hades simply smiles, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“I did. Although your snores made it quite difficult.” Asteria pouts, and Hades chuckles, once again leaning in for a kiss. They stay like that for a moment before she pulls away, resting on her elbows to get a better look at him. Hades’ bare chest was visible above the blankets, and her gaze lingered for just a moment too long. “Like what you see?”

“Oh shut it,” she hisses, playfully shoving him away. Asteria sits up, stretching yet again as she smiles down at him. The window behind her was open, the rising sun casting a veil of pale pink light over her body. As she sat before him, unclothed, he admired her body as he had countless times before. As he sat up his fingers trailed from the scar on her lip down to her collar bone, grazing her beasts as his hands came to rest on her waist. He pressed a kiss to her belly button before pulling her down to the bed once again, holding her close.

It wasn’t often that they had the opportunity to spend time alone like this, and they made it their number one priority to do this whenever they could. Even if his day was long and the people he dealt with difficult, and even should her journey be arduous and exhausting, they would always make the effort to return here, to her home, so they could spend the night together. 

“I love you.” It’s quiet, so much so that it felt like Hades didn’t want her to hear it. But she did, as always, and Asteria smiles, leaning in for a kiss. She says nothing in response, simply wrapping her arms around him as she snuggles in closer. 

“Let’s stay in bed a little while longer?” 

And so they did, enjoying one another’s presence until the sunlight boring into the room was too bright to ignore. Then they rose, adorning their cloaks and masks and making their way to the door. Hades grabs her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it as they make their way towards the entrance way. 

“Until later, my love,” Asteria says as she opens the door, smiling over her shoulder. In the dimly lit hallway of their home, all that was visible against the blinding light outside was her silhouette. Then it was Hades’ turn to step out, taking a deep breath as he took in the city around him. Today was yet another day where he got to live under the beautiful Amaurot sun.


	2. Day Two: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being afraid of the rain sucks.

The vast, green expanse of the Rak’tika Greatwood was dyed grey as thick clouds rolled overhead, signaling the incoming storm. Rosa’harrio paid it no mind as she wandered, no goal in sight. She needed a break from the Scions and her duties, if only for an hour, and decided the Greatwood would be her best escape route. Her linkpearl was always available should they need her, but for now all she needed was herself and some peace and quiet. 

Of course things never go as planned. 

She could feel his presence before he actually made himself known, and she turned slowly as she reached for her bow. Emet-Selch, her enemy and the enemy of the First, stood before her. For once, however, his cocky smirk was nowhere to be seen. Instead he looks on, eyes boring into her own for a moment too long before looking up at the sky.

“It looks like it’s going to rain.” It’s a simple greeting, one that you would give a close friend or acquaintance should you bump into one another while out and about. Normally, the two would never exchange a word unless it was on the battlefield. When it was just the two of them, however, there stood an unspoken promise.

Rosa’harrio stepped towards him, arm falling to her side as she leaned against a thick tree trunk. Rain slowly began to fall, creating a barrier against the silence between the two of them. Emet-Selch moved with her, and they stood shoulder to shoulder under the tree’s thick foliage. A drop here and there would splash on them, but they paid it no mind.

“What do you want?” It’s rougher than she wants it to be, but she’s in no mood to apologize or socialize. Her arms are crossed, and the storm brought about an ache in what remained of her left one. She rubs at her shoulder, refusing to let her face betray exactly how she was feeling.

But she was drowning. Drowning in fear, worry, and responsibilities. 

No matter how long she held the title of Warrior of Light, she felt like she was doing the right thing. People would call for her aide and she would do everything in her power to aid them. Nothing has changed since coming to the First save for her title. One thing, however, unsettled her. The longer she fought Emet-Selch, the more she came to learn of him, the small ache in her chest turned into a massive pain, an injury that would ache every time she saw him. Anytime the Scions mentioned him, a vision or memory that she has entirely no recollection of comes to mind, and she’s lost. 

Who is this man, and why does her heart ache when she sees him?

“I know you don’t like storms,” he says, looking down at her through his eyelashes. For a moment Rosa’harrio is stunned, but it quickly fades as she lets out a chuckle.

“You can’t blame me. After all, storms never bring about much good.” He’s silent in response to that, slowly turning so that he can get a good look at her. Her ears flatten to her skull and she leans further back into the tree trunk, unable to withstand his gaze. She looks anywhere but at him, and he smirks. 

“Some things never change,” he mutters under his breath. 

* * *

The roar of thunder filled the room, and Hades’ eyes scoured the room, searching for the usual lump. Every time a storm hits, he knows exactly where to find Asteria: hidden under a mass of blankets and robes, attempting to sit out the storm. Should any of the other members of the Convocation find out about Azem’s ‘irrational’ fear of storms, they would never let her live it down.

“It’s me,” he says, taking long strides toward where she was, slowly leaning down and pulling back the blankets. There Asteria sat, shaking ever so slightly.

“Took you long enough,” she grumbles as she leaps into his arms, burying her face in the fabric of his robe. Her grip on his robe tightened as another _boom_ echoed throughout their home, and Hades gently pulls her into his arms as he slowly makes his way towards their bedroom. He sets her down on the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, before making his way towards the curtains and pulling them shut. The sound of the rain hitting the roof was comforting, he liked to think, but he knew what it could do to her. 

Hades makes his way across the room, stopping before the piano that sat in the corner. He took a seat on the bench, taking a deep breath as his fingers fell into their usual rhythm. Asteria sat on the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around her body, but her shaking had stopped. The music filled their home, bringing about a warmth that could ease anyone's soul. There Hades remained, playing for her until the storm came to a stop. 

Asteria stood, slowly making her way to Hades’ side. She stopped directly behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders and resting her chin on him. There they remained in silence, a sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains.

“Thank you,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Hades hums as he leans back, taking in her puffy, tear-stained face.

“Anything for you, my dear.”

* * *

A crash of thunder tore Emet-Selch out of his reverie, and the woman before him was trembling violently. Her tail was tucked close to her body and her ears flattened to her skull. When Rosa’harrio met his gaze, eyes filled with tears, he moved on instinct.

His arms found themselves wrapped around her, holding her close, and his gloved hands carded their way through her hair. Rosa’harrio is stunned silent, but she quickly leans into his hold, reveling in his warmth and presence. There they remained in a comfortable silence, and all she could think of was how right this all felt. How _familiar_ his warmth was. 

Yet as the sun began to peek through, dappled sunlight shining down on them both, they separated, turning their backs on one another. Rosa’harrio’s linkpearl began to beep, but before she answered she turned to Emet-Selch, saying, “Thank you.”

But just like the rain, he was already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! I'm having so much fun writing this series, especially because it lets me explore different avenues of my Wol and Emet's relationship, even if it's angsty. Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Day Three: I Knew You Once Upon a Time & Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard enough to fight a strong enemy, but what happens when that enemy is also your lover from another life?

The destroyed and fiery streets of Amaurot filled Rosa’harrio with dread. The sight of the Amaurotines, even though they are mere shades of the past, fleeing for their lives while countless creatures chased after them shattered her heart. The challenge that Emet-Selch had put in place for her was far from easy. Even with the Scions by her side as she traversed the fallen city she felt no comfort. The sight of these buildings, eerily familiar as they were, crushed and alite with flame was too much for her.

Countless memories flooded her mind, and she came to a stop, resting her hands on her knees as tears fell freely. Her breathing was ragged and her shoulders heaving as she hunched over. Alisaie was by her side in an instant, Alphinaud and Thancred standing watch.

“Are you ok?” Alisae’s concern was drowned out by her own thoughts, and all Rosa’harrio could offer was a weak nod. They stood there for a while, allowing her to catch her breath, before they began to move again. The enemies in Amaurot were no match for the Warrior of Light and her companions. They slayed them all with ease. That wasn’t what worried her, however. It was who awaited them at the end of it all. 

“I see you finally made it.” Emet-Selch looked down on them from on high, Rosa’harrio standing a ways in front of the Scions, acting as a barrier of sorts between them. “What did you think? Did the Fall bring about any memories, perhaps?”

Rosa’harrio swallowed, fists clenched tight. “Yes,” she admits, voice wavering. “I saw Amaurot from before. A brilliant, beautiful city of creators and their loved ones. I saw the Convocation, watching over all and doing their duties for the people.” Rosa’harrio stops then, clearing her throat before looking Emet-Selch in the eyes. “I saw you smiling. I felt your warmth.” Tears sting her eyes as she looks down at the ground, hands falling limp at her sides.

“But that’s all in the past,” she says finally, eyes glowing with determination. Emet-Selch is speechless, the sight of the woman before him making his heart ache. Her mismatched purple and green eyes were as beautiful as they were in the days of old. Here she stood before her enemy, allies rallied and ready to join in the fray, and he never thought Rosa’harrio resembled Azem more. 

“Very well then,” he drawls, feeling his inhuman magic surround him in a shroud of purple. “I feel it’s only right to offer my true name, then.”

“It’s Hades,” Rosa’harrio says suddenly, shocked by her own words. Yet it had flowed freely, even more memories pouring forth. She had no time to dwell on them as he shifted into a monstrous form. “And I shall defeat you.”

* * *

As the sun shone over the smoking remains of Amaurot, Hades couldn’t help but smile. The hole in his chest caused no pain, but still his heart ached as he took in the battered and bruised woman before him. With her ears flattened to her head and blood splattered on her clothes, she looked like the warrior he once knew. Still, the tears streaming down her cheeks were unexpected. 

“Hades,” Rosa’harrio mumbles as she runs forward, slamming into his already fading figure. “Why? All of this, this destruction to bring back the past? The people you lost? W-why not work towards a future where you can be with the ones who still remain?” A sob wracked her body as she leaned in closer, whispering, “I remember...pieces. I didn’t want...want to do this.” 

“You’re a hero, Rosa’harrio. Or should I say, Warrior of Darkness. It’s your duty to destroy any who get in the way of your victory,” Hades says, a smile tugging at his lips. “You simply did your duty.”

“But I-”

Rosa’harrio is cut off by his lips on hers, his fingers tangling in her hair. She closes her eyes, leaning into his touch and returning the kiss. It lasts for what feels like an eternity, but it doesn’t take long for his warmth to vanish as he pulls away. He shifts, resting his hand on the back of her neck as he holds her hand close. 

“I’ll never forget you, no matter how fractured you are,” he whispered, smiling softly. “You are my guide, my love. All I ask is that you remember us. Remember that we lived.”

Rosa’harrio nods her head, vision blurred by her tears. “I will. I’ll never forget,” she chokes out, her hand falling limp at her side as he vanishes, his essence scattering in the wind. She remains still for a moment, taking shuddering breaths as she glances at her surroundings. Despite being a destroyed phantom of what it once was, Amaurot was still beautiful. Standing there, looking over her old home, she couldn’t help but feel warm. She had made so many memories here eons ago, and with her muddled memories slowly returning, she truly felt connected to the city under the sea. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath before wiping her eyes and turning, running back to the Scions’ side. 

“Are you okay?” Alphinaud asks, looking over his tattered and battleworn friend. 

“It seems…” Ryne pauses, unsure of herself as she takes a look at Y’shtola. “Are you seeing this too?”

“Indeed. It seems her fight with the Ascian proved enough to drain the light that was slowly killing her.” Y’shtola meets Rosa’harrio’s gaze, a faint smile tugging at her lips. As usual, it feels like there’s something she’s not letting on, a secret that she finds best to keep to herself. “His darkness took away her light.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Alisaie says as she steps forward, clapping a hand on Rosa’harrio’s shoulder.

“Yeah...I’m ok.” There’s a pause as she turns to address the group before her, resting a hand on her heart. “And I’ll never forget all that we’ve accomplished together along the way. Thank you, truly.” She smiles weakly, shifting her gaze skyward. “Let’s keep working towards a future where everyone can smile.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually inspired by a [commission](https://i.imgur.com/jL5dvce.jpg) I got done not to long ago when writing this piece! It's super angsty and I love it so much. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I'm looking forward to finishing off the week strong!!


	4. Day Four: Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's okay to sleep away your problems.

“I can’t believe this,” Rosa’harrio grumbles, peering out from the mouth of the cave to the pitch black skies above. The clouds had rolled in without warning, and she was forced to take shelter in order to weather the storm. She was unable to get in touch with the Scions via linkpearl, and as the first crack of thunder echoed through the cavern she found herself trembling uncontrollably. Her ears flickered as she heard footsteps approaching and she stood, attempting to mask her fear as the figure drew nearer. 

“Emet-Selch,” she says softly, eyes widening as his drenched form entered the cave. He shot her a look, clearly displeased about something, and she took it as an invitation to remain _silent_. She’s never been good at following instructions, though. “What are you doing here? And how did _you_ of all people get soaked?”

Emet-Selch is silent as he makes his way further into the cave and Rosa’harrio scrambled after him. Her ears flickered and her tail bristled everytime thunder struck, but unlike when she’s with anyone else, she felt no need to hide her fear. After all, this wasn’t the first time he had seen her like this. 

“Even I am privy to surprises,” he finally says. With a snap of his fingers a fire appears, instantly brightening the cave. The constant dripping of rain drops echoed, and in hopes of drowning it all out she drew closer to Emet-Selch, settling down beside him. He arches a brow but says nothing, electing to get comfortable on the uneven ground instead. A comfortable silence falls over the two, and the sound of thunder and rainfall fills the cavern. At every flash of lightning Rosa’harrio flinches, shifting closer and closer to him. Again, he says nothing, letting his eyes drift shut.

Of course he hadn’t actually ended up lost in the rain. He had been observing her, curious as to what her next move was, when he noticed the impending storm. So he waited, wondering if she would return to her allies before the worst of it had hit. Seeing that she was stranded in a storm, he couldn’t find it in himself to leave her there. Enemies though they may be, the ties of days long gone draws him closer and closer to her. Emet-Selch, an Ascian and one of her greatest enemies, was unable to deny the attraction that lingered across eons. So when times such as these arose, he allowed himself a little bit of indulgence. Besides, what fun would it be if she perished alone in a cave because of a storm?

“Emet-Selch?” Rosa’harrio’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned, opening an eye to take her in. With her ears flat and eyes wide, he thought she was nothing more than a scared animal. Perhaps that wasn't too far from the truth. “This...fear of mine,” she begins, weighing her words carefully before continuing, “why haven’t you taken advantage of it?” He laughs, the sound echoing through the cave as he turned to get a better look at her.

“I’m not an all-powerful being, despite what you may believe. As I’ve said before, I can cry, too. What makes you think I can control the weather?” It’s harsh, and when he catches a glimpse of _something_ in her mismatched eyes he feels his heart sink. For a moment he sees _her_ , his love and his guide, but the vision is gone as soon as it appears. Rosa’harrio would never be Asteria. After all, she was merely a fractured version of her soul. Until the day that the Calamities made her whole, she would be gone. 

“I should’ve known. For as grandiose as you normally are, you really suck at keeping the conversation flowing.” She frowns, but there’s a light in her eyes as she addresses him. “Although...it’s nice,” Rosa’harrio admits finally. “There’s just something comforting about you.” The admission earns her a cocked brow, and Emet-Selch fights the urge to scream, to tell her ‘yes, that’s right; I loved you and you loved me’. Instead he bites his tongue, offering his trademarked smirk. 

“Is that so? My, my, should the Scions hear you say any of this you’ll be labelled as a traitor, my dear. You best watch your mouth.” Again a threatening aura emanates from him, but rather than withdrawing and turning her back to him, Rosa’harrio offers him a smile he’d seen countless times before. He finds it hard to breathe, once again seeing Asteria before him, and he quickly tears his gaze away, frustrated that his plan had failed. 

“Well it’s only the two of us here. I don’t think I have much to worry about,” she says, gesturing to her linkpearl. “Besides, I think you feel the same way.” Emet-Selch’s head snaps as he meets her gaze, and there’s a quite obvious pink tinge to his cheeks. The two stare into each other's eyes, refusing to break contact, before he sighs and rests his head on her shoulder. 

“Watch your tongue,” he hisses. Yet he relaxed against her form, eyes drifting shut. Rosa’harrio didn’t freeze, nor did she attempt to push him off. Instead she closed her eyes, resting her head atop his as she quickly drifted to sleep. He was shocked, finding it ridiculous that she had fallen asleep before her enemy so quickly, but he was reminded that Asteria had done worse things countless times before. Carefully, so that he didn’t wake her, he shifted, resting her head on his lap as he slowly ran his gloved fingers through her hair. 

The storm raged; the wind was howling and rain falling in waves, but the cave was peaceful. The crackle of the fire and the feel of Rosa’harrio’s warmth was the only thing keeping him tethered to the now. As he closed his eyes he saw her aether, a brilliant and blinding azure, that he had seen countless times before. It’s presence once brought such comfort, such warmth, yet now it only caused sadness. No longer was he in Amaurot; no longer were Elidibus, Hythlodaeus, and Azem by his side. Here he stood alone, weathering the storm in hopes that one day this long and arduous journey would come to an end. In the end, all he wanted was to return to her side once more. One more night by her side, that's all he desired. 

“Oh Asteria,” he whispered, freezing as Rosa’harrio stirred. As she stilled he relaxed, continuing his ministrations as he waited out the storm. Perhaps this is Zodiark’s cruel way of granting his wish, he muses, resting his head against the cave wall. Not that it matters much, either. Once the sky clears, the two will go back to the way they were before, as if nothing had happened.

For now, all that’s left to do is await the sun’s return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Writing this has been a really great way to get me writing daily, and I've had a ton of fun doing this! If you're interested, I can also write something like this for you! Please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Maggiekcrp) to see my commission info!


	5. Day Five: Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, this is Asteria's first time collapsing upon returning to Amaurot. Just how will Hades handle the news?

The road leading to Amaurot was a long one. It was lined with beautiful flora and architecture; countless grand, whimsical black structures leading the way to the serene city center. Yet today, as Asteria made her way home, the path was dyed crimson. Sweat dripped down her brow as she forced herself to take one step and then another. Her vision blurred as she moved forward, and just as the entrance of Amaurot was in sight she collapsed, blood pooling around her. Just as her vision faded she heard a shout, and she smiled.

At least she wouldn’t be scaring off any potential visitors.

“Emet-Selch, there something we need to dis-”

“I’m busy,” Hades says, waving a hand at his towering friend. Everytime he was able to focus solely on the project before him, his creativity flowing, Hythlodaeus would step in and distract him. “I have to finish this before the sun sets, and Asteria is due to return any day now. Can we talk about this later?” 

“Actually,” Hythlodaeus begins with a frown, “it’s about Asteria.” Hades is silent, shifting so that he was facing his friend. It wasn’t like him to frown, especially when speaking of her. “She’s back in town.” 

“Is that all? She can wait; I’ll see her when I’ve finished.” He turns, focusing on the mess of papers before him when a hand rests on his shoulder. Hythlodaeus squeezes, and even hidden beneath the mask Hades could see his concerned expression. He goes slack jawed, for a moment imagining the worst, when his friend speaks again.

“They found her collapsed in the middle of the road. She was covered in blood an-”

Hades is up and headed out the door in an instant, his cloak flowing behind him. He offers his friend a nod before making his way through the streets of Amaurot. He didn’t intend to run there, after all there was no need to alarm any of the citizens. Besides, it’s not like Hythlodaeus had said that she was on her deathbed. His body moves on instinct, and it's only once he’s outside the door to their shared home that he comes to a halt. 

Asteria wouldn’t want him to make a scene. She would insist that everything is okay, and that there was nothing for him to worry about. In the end she’d give him a tongue lashing about abandoning his duties when there was still so much for him to do in the day. Hades’ hand hovered over the door knob, contemplating whether or not he should enter when the door flew open, a smaller body bumping into him. Looking down, he saw Elidibus’ white cloak and his eyes widened. There would be no need to summon him if Azem was safe.

“Elidibus,” Hades mumbles, offering a weak smile, “why are you here?”

“To see Azem,” he chirps, extending his arm to pat his shoulder. “Not much to see now, though. She’s sleeping. She also told me that if I see you that I need to ‘send you back to work’.” Elidibus offers air quotes, smiling as he marches away from the door. Sensing Hades’ hesitation, he looks over his shoulder and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. She seemed extremely irritated when she sensed you draw near.”

Hades opens and closes his mouth, hand once again hovering over the door knob before he sighs and turns on his heel, head back where he came. “You’re right, I don’t have the time to worry about this.”

All he could do was worry.

If he had been left unaware of Asteria’s condition, he would’ve been able to continue work without any distractions. Yet as he sat at his desk, paper after paper was crumpled and tossed to the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and glared at the documents before him. They should’ve been done hours ago, but he just couldn’t get them right. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned, eyes widening.

“Hey,” Asteria offers with a smirk. Beneath her mask she wore a smile, but he could tell that every step was an effort. She had changed out of her mostly destroyed robes and into fresh ones, the only evidence of her fight a speck of red on her mask. Faint bruises were visible on her cheeks, but as far as he could tell the worst of her injuries were taken care of. “I heard I had you worried. I’m so-”

“You idiot,” Hades hissed, marching towards her and tightly gripping her shoulders. “What are you doing here? You should be in bed, resting.” His golden eyes glowed in the dim lighting, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s good to see you, too.” Asteria rises to her toes, pulling on the cowl of his robe. He’s startled, and she takes advantage of it as she plants a kiss on his lips. Hades frowns against her lips but doesn’t struggle. Instead he moves his hands, gently resting them on her waist. When she pulls back, she notes the crease between his brows and laughs. “I’m sorry,” she says again, this time uninterrupted, “but I know how I can make it up to you!” Hades arches a brow, and she smirks, grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards the exit.

“I’ll kidnap you and save you from your duties.” 

“And that helps me how, exactly?”

“You’re stressed,” she states, “and it’s getting in the way of your work. Whatever you finish now won’t be any good and you know it.” Asteria stops in her tracks, smirking over her shoulder. “Just accept my apology and let’s get going, alright? You know you’re _dying_ to see me.”

All Hades can do is sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far!


	6. Day Six: Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting on your feelings is so nice.

Rosa’harrio paced around the inn room, tail swaying aggressively. If this continued for much longer she would wear a hole in the floor. From across the way Ardbert observed, unsure whether or not he should open this can of worms. Of course, he could always vanish and pretend he never saw her, but today she seemed incredibly bothered.

“Rosa’harrio,” he begins, stepping towards her with his hands raised in surrender, “something’s bothering you. Can I h-”

“I’m actually about to leave.” She offered him a meek smile, stopping to look at herself in the mirror before heading towards the entrance to her room. “We can talk about this later, if you’d like?” Ardbert shakes his head, offering a smile of his own. 

“It seems like you’ve figured it out on your own.” Rosa’harrio arches a brow, tilting her head as her ears flicker. Though she only remains for a moment, the chime of the clock in the room grabs her attention.

“Alright! I’ll see you later!” With that she’s gone, practically sprinting towards the entrance of the Pendants. Arbdert is left staring before he shrugs it off. 

“Maybe I should get going, too.”

* * *

“I didn’t expect to see you,” Emet-Selch says, looking out from his perch. Deep, deep in the heart of the Rak’tika Greatwood is where he awaited her. Despite the fact that he had an incredible amount of common sense, he couldn’t help but invite Rosa’harrio out here to see him. He asked her to come alone, of course. No matter how you look at it, the situation sounded like a trap, and a very poor one at that. Emet-Selch had no intention of attacking her, nor did he even want to think about their conflict right now. 

All he wanted was to spend some time with her.

“I’m not one to break promises,” Rosa’harrio says. Sweat dripped down her brow, and she was out of breath. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who wanted to be here. “Besides, I have some free time.” She looks away, and he can’t help but note the pink dusting her cheeks. Emet-Selch bites back a laugh, slowly drawing closer to his enemy. His former lover. 

He stops a few feet before her and looks into her eyes. Every time he takes in the beautiful mix of green and purple he’s taken aback, and he finds himself reflecting on days long gone yet again. Taking advantage of this distraction Rosa’harrio closes the gaps between them and rests her hands on his shoulders, effectively gaining his attention. 

“I’ve been thinking about this lately, and you always seem to dodge the questions so…” As she trails off she slams him against the tree trunk behind him, putting all of her weight into her grip. “Why do I find myself drawn to you? And why are you so enamored with me?” She’d dealt with allies and strangers alike who have come to grow fond of her, but this was something completely different. The look he gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking was _heavy_ , and not in the ‘I’m an immortal being who has seen a lot’ kind of way. It was tender, loving, and had a sense of longing to it that she’d never seen before.

The strangest part of all was that her heart mirrored all of those feelings.

“We’re enemies, are we not? Isn’t it natural for me to be curious about you and you about me?” He laughs but makes no attempt to free himself from her grasp. Instead he leans down, nose brushing against her own. His breath fanned across her cheek, and he fought the urge to smirk as her tail twitches. “There’s something that feels so wrong about being near me, but at the same time...doesn’t it feel right?” He closes the distance between their lips, smirking as her arms grow weak. He remains for a moment, fully prepared to pull back when her fingers dig into the fabric of his clothes as she returns the kiss. 

In an instant Rosa’harrio is turned, her back slammed against the tree trunk as Emet-Selch hoists her arms above her head. One hand pins her hands against the trunk while another travels down her body, stopping to grip her chin. He pulls back, biting her lip and looking at her through his lashes. 

“That was…” Rosa’harrio was breathing heavily, cheeks bright red as she met his gaze. For a moment she simply stares, and it looks as if a million thoughts are going through her mind at the same time before her eyes glaze over and she smiles back at him. “Fuck it,” she mutters, rising to her toes and kissing him once again. She tugs at his grasp, and he frees her hands in an instant. Her hands find themselves wrapped around his shoulders, and Emet-Selch’s move to her waist. 

When they pull back for air, they rest their foreheads together and she sees him truly smile for the first time. His golden eyes glow in the dim light of the Greatwood, and in that moment Rosa’harrio swears she’s never seen anything more beautiful in her life. 

“We should do this more often,” she says, leaning against his chest. Emet-Selch smirks.

“Let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't believe EmetWol week is almost done!! I've had a lot of fun this week and it's been a super great experience for stretching my writing muscles!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	7. Day Seven: Forget Me Not & Eternal Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after you say goodbye, they'll always be with you. The worst thing you could do is forget. So, remember.

Asteria looked at the small orange crystal in her hand, running her thumb over the top of it. Engraved into the center was the symbol of Azem, her symbol, and one that she thought would never see the light of day. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers, looking at her lover through her eyelashes. They sat together on the roof of the capitol building, gazing at the streets down below. From up here, even the giant spiraling structures that were scattered throughout Amaurot looked small. It was odd, she thought, looking down on her home like this. All her life she’d looked at it from eye level. From here, everyone looked so _strange_. You couldn’t tell who was who or what their personalities were like; they were complete strangers, even though they were donning their masks. 

“I thought you could carry it with you.” Hades places his hand atop her own, gazing into her eyes. “Your calling means you’re always wandering, always guiding those who need it most. In times when you’re unsure of what path you should take, I want you to look at this for guidance.”

“Hades…” Tears well in Asteria’s eyes, and she offers him a meek nod. “Of course I will. Thank you.” She pockets the stone, turning to wrap her arms around him. He returns the gesture, leaning down and resting his forehead against her shoulder. “Although, this is rather cheesy, even for you.”

“You wouldn’t take the ring I offered before,” he mumbled into the fabric of her robe, “so I thought I’d give this a shot.”

“And you call me a fool,” she muses, but she can’t help the growing smile on her lips. “I’ll cherish it always.”

* * *

Whenever Rosa’harrio found herself dwelling on the fact that her time on the First would be coming to a close any day now, she found herself walking the eerily beautiful streets of Amaurot. Since seeing the true city’s fate, she found this replica to be a cruel ruse. Why Hades would go out of his way to create a partial replica of the city he once called home, especially when he was so against her own partial and fractured soul, confused her. Yet as she walked the streets, taking in the somewhat familiar sights, in her heart she knew the reason why. 

Her ambling had led her to the capitol building of Amaurot, and as she wanders the oversized halls, she’s drawn to the rooftop. From up here she can see all of the phantom city’s glory, and there’s a creeping familiar feeling as she sits down atop the roof. 

Reaching into her pocket, Rosa’harrio pulls out two faded stones that Hades had deposited into her pocket during their last embrace. Etched into their surfaces were symbols that were familiar yet unknown to her, and she could only assume they had to do with the past life they had once spent together. Still, an immense feeling of melancholy washed over her at just the sight of them, and she’s left to wonder how many memories she had lost while _he_ had been left to ponder and remember them all _alone_. 

There’s a warm, pulsing feeling in the stones and she lets out a gasp as they begin to glow. Slowly, they begin to rise out of her hands and into the air. They float towards one another, and a blinding light flashes before her. She blocks her eyes with an arm, squinting as they adjust to the brightness. Her jaw drops as two figures come into focus, and tears sting her eyes. 

Before her stood Hades and a woman, smiling as they held each other close. They were arguing over something, but the smiles never faded. Even hidden behind a mask, his fondness for the woman was unmistakable. A mess of blue hair fluttered in the breeze, and beneath a mask similar to Hades’ she caught sight of familiar eyes: her eyes. In that moment it all made sense. 

Laughter bubbled in her throat and escaped her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her shoulder shook and her ears flattened to her head. _This_ is what he had seen, what he had thought of every time they were together. When he called her eyes beautiful, it wasn’t hers that he was truly speaking of. It was her; the original, unfractured soul that once was. 

“Oh Hades,” she says between laughs, shaky hands rising to cover her mouth. This vision was what he truly wanted, and perhaps was one of the reasons he was fighting so hard for what he had lost. Rosa’harrio wonders, for a moment, if she would fight as desperately as he had if she were in his position. Of course she already knows what her answer would be.

The vision begins to fade, the stones gently falling back into her open palms. The warmth remained, however, and she clutched them tightly to her breast. She stood there for a moment, taking in Amaurot and the warmth in her chest. Just like Hades, this was once her home, and she would honor it the same way he had for all those lonely centuries. 

Rosa’harrio would never forget; Amaurot, Hades, and all the memories that lay locked away, deep within her soul may be gone, but the new memories she had made would never fade. 

* * *

“Where’d you get that?” Alisaie and Ryne looked upon Rosa’harrio’s new necklace in earnest, heads tilted. 

“Oh this?” She reached up, running her thumb over the faded emblem. “I got it from a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it!! EmetWol week is over, and I've managed to get something out everyday! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my EmetWol stories, and I really really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If reading all this EmetWol made you want some of your own, my commissions are open! Please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Maggiekcrp) to see my commission info!

**Author's Note:**

> For day one, the prompt I went with was "light". I thought a soft, intimate scene like this would be a really nice way to start this off. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
